This invention relates to pillow constructions and particularly to a pillow construction which can be achieved economically and which permits a medication-dispensing capability to be incorporated into the pillow.
It is an object of the invention to provide an economical pillow construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medication-dispensing structure which can be used in conjunction with the simple pillow construction, with a modified pillow construction, or with some other item of bedding or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modified pillow construction which enhances the transport of medication, either from a medication-dispensing structure used in conjunction therewith, or from a separate source of a medication, to the person or animal resting on the pillow.
According to one aspect of the invention, a pillow comprises an inner substantially impermeable layer forming a pocket, means for introducing a substance to which the inner layer is substantially impermeable through the substantially impermeable layer into the pocket to inflate the pillow, and a covering layer comprising a woven or non-woven textile-like material.
Illustratively, the covering layer, substantially covers both sides of the pillow.
According to this aspect of the invention, the pillow further comprises a means defining an additional field interposed between the substantially impermeable layer and the covering layer, and means for providing access to the additional field to permit introduction into the additional field of a gas or mixture of gases for carrying a treating composition. The covering layer is substantially permeable to the treating composition entrained in the carrier gas or mixture.
Additionally, according to this aspect of the invention, the means defining the additional field comprises lengths of resilient tubing, each having a first and a second end, a manifold having means defining an entry port for providing access to the additional field, and means for coupling the first ends of the lengths of tubing to the manifold in open communication to receive the gas or mixture of gases. Each length of tubing includes means defining an opening through its sidewall along its length to permit the escape of the gas or mixture of gases introduced into the manifold from the lengths of tubing.
Further according to this aspect of the invention, the pillow further comprises means defining an additional field interposed between the substantially impermeable layer and the covering layer, and means for providing access to the additional field to permit introduction into the additional field of a gas or mixture of gases, the covering layer being substantially permeable to the carrier gas or mixture. A pad substantially permeable to the gas or mixture of gases and impregnated by a treating composition capable of being carried by the gas or mixture of gases is included. Means are provided for affixing the pad to the covering layer over the additional field.
In addition, according to this aspect of the invention, the means for affixing the pad to the covering layer comprises an adhesive on a surface of the pad.
Illustratively, the pad further comprises a protective strip for covering the adhesive. Removal of the protective strip activates the adhesive to permit the pad to be affixed to the covering layer.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pad is constructed from a material which is substantially permeable to a gas or mixture of gases. The pad is impregnated by a treating composition capable of being carried by the gas or mixture of gases, and means are provided for mounting the pad in a stream of the gas or mixture of gases.
According to this aspect of the invention, the means for mounting the pad in a stream of the gas or mixture of gases comprises an adhesive on a surface of the pad for adhering the pad to a substrate.
Further according to this aspect of the invention, a protective strip is provided for covering the adhesive. Removal of the protective strip activates the adhesive to permit the pad to be affixed to the substrate.